In the teaching of mathematics, especially to children, tactile teaching aids may be employed to assist learning. In particular, a teaching aid that promotes learning without resembling work or study is desirable as some individuals may experience difficulty focusing on studious activities for prolonged periods.
One type of mathematical teaching aid includes the use of one or two six-sided dice and a set of sequentially numbered tiles from 1 to 9. As the dice are rolled, the user is directed to flip over or cover any of the tiles according to the numbers appearing on the rolled dice. This can be achieved by covering tiles equal to the rolled numbers or by covering tiles having numbers that together sum together to equal the sum total of the rolled numbers. For example, when rolling a 5 and 6, the user may choose to cover tiles 5 and 6; 9 and 2; 8, 2, and 1; 5, 3, 2, and 1, or any other combination of tiles totaling 11. The user is directed to continue rolling dice and flipping tiles until either no tiles remain face up, or until the dice are rolled and insufficient tiles remain for flipping corresponding to the sum total of the rolled numbers. By attempting to determine the optimal tiles to flip, a user, perhaps unknowingly, may develop or practice basic mathematical and problem solving skills.
There is a need for an apparatus or method that includes more advanced mathematical operations including subtraction, multiplication and division; There is a further need for such an apparatus or method that also includes a random function whereby the mathematical operation can be chosen in order add an element of strategy.